


Hypothermia (WT'18 No.11)

by TheHirsch



Series: Superhero AU [10]
Category: Almost Human, And There Is Hope!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Female Protagonist, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch





	Hypothermia (WT'18 No.11)

Vashchenko had left the house, today with two missions. First don't punch anyone. Second get the parts needed for the repair of her computer.  
She was walking down the street, as from the corner of her eye she saw a kid, with a knife. She remembered the time Ava had set the orphanage on fire with the help of another kid.  
She turned around and walked over to her.  
“Hey, what do you want with that?” Vashchenko asked in a soft tone.  
“I will make someone bleed,” the girl replied as if it was nothing special.  
Vashchenko thought this sounded a lot like Ava.  
“How about you start with me?” Vashchenko said.  
She hoped it would not happen, she was scared and tried to don't show it too much. But there was no Jurow around to stop this girl.  
“Not you, silly. My parents.” The girl stated.  
Vashchenko gasped, she wanted to ask who her parents were as two men, who had been one with the crowd, grabbed her. One of them injected something into Vashchenko's upper arm. They must have been there to protect the girl.  
Vashchenko muttered something, her vision was already blurry and her tongue numb.  
***  
When Vashchenko woke up, she was cold. She lied on a hard surface. Above her was a ceiling with bright lights that made her headache even more painful.  
She tried to sit up, still feeling fuzzy.  
She was surrounded by pigs that had me slaughtered and cut in half. A meat freezer. Panic. She searched her pockets for her phone. It was gone. At least she was still dressed and nobody had restrained her to anything.  
She slowly got up, she wished Jurow or Hope were here. They were so much cooler in this situation.  
Vashchenko hasted to the door, it was locked, through the window she could see people working.  
She started to bang against the glass, people turned around, looked at her for a second and then continued what they had been doing.  
She tried a few more times until the exhaustion grabbed her and forced her to sit down again. The drug seemed to still have an effect. The fact that it were minus twenty-two degrees Celsius in here made it less easy to think.  
She gasped as she realised they had left her her watch. Stupid of them, never trust the tech geek. She had modified it and now she could use it to the Jurow she was in trouble.  
***  
Jurow who had been with Kennex, started a plan right away. Her suit was still not fully functioning and she ended up sealing the holes with several layers of duct tape. Russians.  
She started a devotion by triggering the fire alarm inside the building. Quickly she rushed inside, thankfully the door was able to open from the outside.  
Vashchenko was leaning against the wall, ice crystals in her eyelashes and her lips cracked.  
“Hi sweetie,” Jurow said in Russian, through her mask and bent over to help her up. Vashchenko was merely standing, Jurow wrapped her up into a blanket. “Let's get you home nice and warmed up.“  
Jurow felt her pulse before picking her up and carrying her out.  
“You are safe now.” Jurow held her close.  
A bit later they arrived at home. Jurow help Vashchenko to undress until she just was wearing underwear. Jurow checked her flatmates hands and feet for signs of frostbite. Then she helped Vashchenko settle down in her bed, making sure that she was covered in blankets. Jurow measured her temperature. After a few minutes she checked her pulse again, it had improved.  
“If you want, you can tell me what happened,” Jurow said as she pulled her hand back through the layers of fabric, sealing the warmth in on her way out.


End file.
